This present disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to a switching power supply.
A conventional switching power supply includes a switching regulator to control conversion of electrical power, and such a switching regulator includes one or more of switching elements operating in response to a modulation signal. Under a high frequency load transient condition, a switching frequency of the modulation signal may exceed a nominal operating frequency of the switching regulator, leading to an increase of switching loss of the switching elements.
The conventional switching power supply may be a multi-phase power supply, which includes a plurality of inductors. Under the high frequency load transient condition, a current imbalance among a plurality of currents respectively flowing through the plurality of inductors may occur, leading to an electrical and thermal stress on one or more of the plurality of inductors.